The investigators propose to conduct whole genome analysis on yeast and A. thaliana. They will make extensive use of the genome sequence of yeast. They will develop and apply new technology that allows parallel analysis of all regions of the genome. They will participate in an international collaboration to delete every gene in the genome of yeast. They will apply a newly developed technology that incorporates a DNA sequence tag and a corresponding DNA chip from Affymetrix that will allow quantitative phenotypic analysis of every deletion in parallel. The investigators will also construct a microarray on glass that contains the PCR products of every identified open reading frame and every intergenic region of the yeast genome. These microarrays will be used to measure in parallel expression levels of every gene under many states, map the origins of DNA replication and follow replication fork movement during the cell cycle. They will isolate and sequence a collection of 10,000 DNA binding sites throughout the genome and identify the corresponding DNA binding protein. Every gene in the genome will be cloned as a PCR product and molecularly tagged with the collection of unique 20mer sequence to allow parallel screens and selections. One use of these reagents will be for developing a drug screen program that allows all genes in the genome to be targeted in parallel. The investigators will also develop a high resolution biallelic marker genetic map for Arabidopsis. Genetic mapping of complex traits will be conducted by multiplexed PCR and chip hybridization to allow rapid and automated analysis.